


meet the parents

by CeruleanWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: After a few months of dating, Hinata finally meets Kenma's family. Will they support Hinata and Kenma's relationship?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	meet the parents

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap. I haven't written something in forever. So enjoy this story I wrote on my phone because I was bored and it's the last day of winter break. I'll try to get back on my writing game from now on. Also, I know the ending is a bit rushed, but I didn't want the story to be too long. Oops :')

“Gosh, Kenma, I’m so nervous,” Hinata says as he meticulously adjusts his tie. “What if she doesn’t like me?”

“I promise, she’ll love you,” Kenma reassures his boyfriend, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “My mom isn’t that mean, you know.”

Hinata and Kenma are heading to Kenma’s house for a fancy dinner. Kenma’s mom had invited Hinata too, after Kenma had been talking about Hinata at home—maybe a little too much.

“That won’t stop me from being nervous!” cries Hinata. “We should probably get going, too, ‘cause I sure don’t want to be late.”

They end up taking an Uber to Kenma’s house. It’s not fashionable, but they’re college students—it’s not like they can afford a limousine.

In the car, Hinata is visibly unsettled; he’s fidgeting and looking frantically out the window. After that goes on for a few minutes, Kenma sighs and reaches for Hinata’s hand. 

“Hey,” Kenma murmurs, taking Hinata’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Shouyou, I don’t want you to be nervous. Can I help?”

“No,” Hinata mumbles, shaking his head, “it’s just that I love you a lot, Kenma. And if I don’t make a good impression on your mom, she might not support our relationship, or whatever. I just feel kinda pressured to—I don’t know—live up to her expectations?”

Kenma listens to Hinata, a little sad. There’s some truth in his words, but really, Hinata will be fine. “Shouyou, I love you with all my heart too. My mom knows that, and if she didn’t support our relationship, that would make _me_ sad, and it would be bad parenting to reject your child’s romantic interest, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Hinata falls silent, staring blankly out the window. He knows Kenma is right, but doubt was still in his mind.

A few minutes later, the car pulls up to Kenma’s house. They get out and approach the front door, hand in hand. Kenma rings the doorbell and offers a small smile to Hinata, hoping to reassure his energetic boyfriend. 

The door opens, and a rather short woman greets them both. “Hi, you two! Ooh, you must be Shouyou! I’ve heard so much about you.” Without giving Hinata any time to reply, she brings him into a hug.

“Mom, please,” Kenma starts, but he’s hugged too, and welcomed back to his home. 

“Come in, come in,” Kenma’s mom urges, ushering the two boys inside. “Dinner’s almost ready, so you two can hang out for a bit. Oh, and Shouyou, please just call me ‘Mom’. As far as I’m concerned, you’re a part of the family now.”

Hinata can’t help but blush as he glances at Kenma. Kenma’s blushing too, especially at the thought of Hinata being a part of his family for real. 

“S-sorry about that,” Kenma mumbles shyly. “She was really excited to meet you.”

“Ah, well, at least I’m not dead,” Hinata sighs, relieved. “I guess I was nervous for nothing.”

“Oh, and I forgot to mention that my little sister is home... she’s in high school, so I doubt she’d be all that annoying, but still.”

But, speak of the devil, because Kenma’s sister appeared at the top of the stairs. “Hey there, Kenma,” she greets in a flat tone. “Long time no see. Who’s that? You never bring friends home.”

“This is why,” Kenma mutters, before actually replying, “This is my boyfriend, Shouyou. It would be nice if you don’t scare him away, thank you.”

Kenma’s sister simply sighs and decides to mind her own business, heading back into her room. 

Within minutes, the whole family is seated at the table. The dinner isn’t super fancy, but each person is clad in clothing a little more formal than their everyday wear. 

Kenma’s parents ask Hinata a few questions, but they’re overall very warm and friendly with him. Hinata has to thank his lucky stars (and Kenma) for that. 

But, before they know it, it’s getting late. It’s almost nine ‘o clock, and they should be heading home. 

“Thank you for the food!” Hinata exclaims to Kenma’s parents as he’s getting ready to leave. “It was lovely meeting you.”

“It was lovely meeting you, too,” Kenma’s mom replies with a smile. “I’m glad you make Kenma so happy.”

Kenma reddens at that. 

“It’s no problem, mom. See ya!” Hinata waves and skips down the path towards the Uber that’s waiting for them. 

“I should go, too. Thanks for being so nice to Shouyou,” Kenma says to his parents. “He was really nervous, and he means a lot to me.”

“We can tell,” Kenma’s dad replies with a hearty chuckle. “We send you both our love.”

The Kozume family shares a hug before Kenma joins Hinata in the Uber. 

“Yeah, I think that went well,” Hinata says to his boyfriend with a lazy smile. “I hope I can see them again sometime.”

And see them again he does.


End file.
